prom
by Xxthe cloaked schemerxX
Summary: sasuke and the band plays at the prom and what does the jock naruto have in store for him? review please!
1. Chapter 1

heyy this is a fan fiction that my brother wrote if its not good i blame him

**DISCLAIMER:i do not own naruto though i want to**

* * *

This Is what happened to me at school two years ago, my name is sasuke uchiha and im basicly the school emo I don't care what people think about me because it really doesn't matter. Well one day I got tired of some certain preps just pushed me to far.

It was a Friday when me and the band members which is me, deidara,sasori, and itachi was putting up flyers for my band named my suicidal romance we were playing at the prom when this jock named naruto tore it down and shoved it in my face.

"your such a loser you and your band sucks why don't you cry and cut yourselfs."

I ignored it and finished with the posters. But then later that day we went to my friends garage and practiced the song "if only you where like us" which we were singing for the prom we where really good.

-next day-

Tomarro is promand we're just hanging out like always. And we didn't so much at school but sleep,so I will skip to prom day.

Its prom day and everyoneis excited to play our first gig and of course the jock comes up and shoves my face in my lunch. He laughs and walks away. Now I have no choice but to seek revenge.

We go on stage and the crowd was looking at us like they cant believe we are playing, we play our song and won the crowd over but the jocks didn't like it. After we performed I went down and looked at the group of jocks

"hey little emo kid"

"im tired of you pushing me around and always beating me up so heres a prom present" sasuke said shoving the cake into the jocks face

"I cant believe you just did that you little piece of crap"

"you know what??? Go to hell" sasuke said then walked off

I won my girl again and the night went well except that I got kicked out of prom but I don't care cuz I got my new girlfriend and I got revenge on the one I hate I doudt that those jocks will ever pick on me again

Even today I laugh about it and I will never forget that prom day and neither will the jocks.

* * *

hope you like it please review it will make me very happy


	2. Chapter 2

My life is just tragic. The jocks at school and my own family is beating me up more and more. My life sucks. Its so hard being me.

My name is sasuke uchiha im 17 and hate everyone except my friends. Last year at prom was awesome, I got revenge and me and my band got to play. Well it's the beginning of the year and our principle wanted us to play for the pep-rally.

"whats up everyone?"

Crowd goes wild

"as you know us from last years prom we are "my suicidal romance" and we are going to sing a song that might be a little slow but it describes our life so much here it goes!

Hey dad look at me  
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according to plan?  
And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?  
'Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be my hero?  
All the days you spend with me  
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't care anymore

And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing's alright

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

Nothing's gonna change the things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect  
Now it's just too late and  
We can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be perfect

"I hoped you liked it! You'll see us more playing songs see you guys in the hallway!!!"

After the pep-rally the day was just as usual. But now the jocks hate me for throwing cake in there face. But you have to admit it was pretty funny. I walked into my house and saw my mom sitting in the living room staring at me and when I walked in she stood up and I knew I was in trouble.

"where have you been?"she asked in a angry way

"school duh"

"im really tired of you back mouthing me and acting smart and getting home late! Where do you go after school huh go buy drugs or something?"

"no I don't do drugs I don't want to end up like you!"

"go to your room now!"

"whatever"  
-next day-

Theres a foreign-exchange student that came his name is gaara hes a little creepy hes really quiet and kind of looks like a raccoon. Well we wanted to be friends with him so we talked to him and he got really mad and walked off.

At the end of the day we saw him in an dark alley.

"hey gaara whats your problem huh we tried to talk to you and you walked away!"

"I don't need to hang around with you emo gay boys"

"who said we were gay!"

"just how you look! Now goodbye"

Sasuke and the group walks away and gaara took out a knife and stabbed the closest person next to him, and that was deidara.

"deidara what did you do you stupid piece of crap!"

"he dissevered it now im leaving bye"


	3. Chapter 3

sooo............im just going to let you read!!!!!

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN NARUTO!!!!

* * *

It's the day after gaara had killed our band member and to top it off we had school the next day.

-School-

"hey sasuke, im really sorry about deidara I know how much he ment to you guys." His science teacher said sadly

"yeah whatever." Sasuke replied with a monotone voice.

"see you in class." Teacher said before walking away.

Throughout the day people kept treating me like I was a baby. But to be honest I didn't like it, I just wanted to be alone that day and people just wouldn't do that. Almost the whole school knew about what happened, there was nerds, AV geeks, a couple girls came up to me a couple of times and teachers. After lunch we got tired of people stopping us in the hallways to say sorry so we just hung out in the back of the school.

"hey sasuke I have a really good idea!" itachi announced "for the funeral we should have a little after party and we could get some wine and everyone could go if they want."

"that sounds good." Sasuke agreed

"how are we going to get the wine?" sasori asked quietly

"I have a way, come on" itachi said getting up and walking to the wine shop.

"hello, how can I help you?" the store worker asked

"we want to buy some wine." Itachi said

"is it for you?"

"for our parents"

"okay, do you know what kind?"

"we were thinking of getting samples."

"okay samples are over there." Store worker said pointing to a wall.

When we were testing them the store worker kept staring at us with a questioning look. Until he went over to us with a mad look.

"you guys are under age get out!"

"okay fine!" sasuke said walking out

-funaral-

The funeral was like every funeral. People crying, saying goodbye, etc. then it was my turn to say goodbye.

"well…I've known deidara since 2nd grade. He was a really fun person to be with, and he always stood by me through rough situations. He was really talented. He was my best friend, and it was hard for me to lose him after everything we went through. Thank you." Sasuke said walking away.

After everyone said what they wanted to say to deidara it was the after party. Everyone liked the wine we picked out and out mom let us have some too. And by the end of the party me and the band got so drunk!

"sakura!" sasuke yelled running to her then kissing her

"what was that for?" sakura said slapping him.

"what was that for?!?" sasuke said

"goodbye" sakura said walking away

"hey sasuke hows it going?" lady tsunade said walking to him

"go away!" sasuke whispered

"I just wanted to say, I hope your still the way you have always been and never change."

"why?"

"because I care about you!"

"thanks for caring but I don't listen to people with big boobs!" sasuke said walking away

"to end this funeral we have sasuke and his band singing a song for us! Sasuke come on up!" deidaras dad said walking off stage.

"I would like to dedicate this song to deidara!" sasuke announced.

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day  
Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
and we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels_]

[1] - As we go on  
We remember  
All the times we  
had together  
And as our lives change  
Come Whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever

So if we get the big jobs  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels

[Repeat 1]

La, la, la, la:  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
La, la, la, la:  
We will still be friends forever

Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow (somehow)?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye (it's not goodbye)  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly

[Repeat 1 (3x)

When the croud started clapping and cheering sasuke just figured out that he was crying and badly. He looked up in the croud and then looked up at the sky and as he stared he knew that deidara will always look down on him and save him when hes in trouble.

* * *

REVIEW!!!


End file.
